


The Somewhat Misadventures Of Miles and Joey

by pastelhickeys



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Male Character, Switched POV Between Characters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhickeys/pseuds/pastelhickeys
Summary: uhhI had headcanons in the bacc of my noggin sotake emyhill be updating this with a chapter anytime i just get a idea i have to write-Joey





	The Somewhat Misadventures Of Miles and Joey

"Miiiiiiiiiillllleeeeeeeeesss!" I walked down to the basement where he was most likely working on his robot. As I turned the corner, a loud clank hit the floor and I came face to face with him. His hair looked like he had frustratingly combed through it with his fingers several times and his signature hoodie was sitting on a chair, him now only clad in a black tank-top and some jeans. "Hm, no need to yell Jo, I'm right here." I chuckled and sat in his chair, looking up at him. His glasses were falling down the bridge of his nose a bit as I heard him let out a curse. He glanced to me and sighed, setting down his tools and picking me up. "That's enough for today, damn thing is pissin' me off." He walked up the stairs, turning the corner and plopping on the couch. He must have seen the puppy dog look on my face because he sighed softly. "Ah, c'mere." I hopped up onto the couch with him, nuzzling into his body as I felt one of his real arms wrap around my waist.

 

"That's new, you're always using the mechanical arms now, or it seems like it.." He rolled his eyes and smiles. "Hey, that's only when I'm working." I laid my head on his chest and felt as he softly combed through my hair, placing a kiss to my forehead. I was starting to fall asleep until I felt his thumb glide over my stitched eye. "Y'know you never explained to me how you got this." I looked down a little and thought to myself. "It's kind of a long story." He looked down at me and glanced at the clock. "It's still early, I mean if you're comfortable telling me then.." I looked up at my tuff, hard working soft marshmallow of a boyfriend and smiled. "I'm only telling you because you're doing that adorable pouting face." He frowned and then smiled. "Hey, I don't pout. Now go on." I sighed and got comfortable, beginning my story.

  
"A long time ago, but since I'm only about 23, it really wasn't too long ago. You do already know the part about me being having a tail because I'm a hybrid and all, but I got into a really bad fight with bullies because of that and..it escalated pretty heavily." I paused for a moment and had a short flashback to when I was in middle school, being pushed on the ground and landing face first into a pile of glass bottles, and the second the glass pushed through my eyeball, blacking out and hearing the doctor say a inch more and it would've cracked the skull and scraped my brain, killing me.

 

"I could have easily gotten a glass eye or a prosthetic, but I just..Didn't wanna cover it up so easily." I didn't know what I was feeling. Was it anger that I was and still am such a pussy? Or was it terror and fear that I was actually scared of such little brats and let myself get nearly killed? I started shaking and I felt Miles' hand touch mine. I looked up at him and he pulled me into his chest, brushing his hands into my hair. "Hey, don't cry Jo, it's gonna be alright. You're fine now, those people are gone and you're alive." I put a finger to his lips and we laid in silence, him quietly shushing my tears and little hiccups. I stopped, looking up and rubbing my eyes.

"You seriously don't think I'm weird Miles?" He ruffled my hair and made me crack a small smile.

 

"Hey, I'm equally weird. You don't think people stare at me with all these arms I've got on my back?" He rubbed my back and intertwined his fingers with mine. "If you're gonna be weird, we're gonna be weird as a couple." He kissed my forehead and smiled. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and snorted. "You stinkin' dork, you're sooo gay." He smirked and flicked my nose softly. "I'm not any gayer than you are, Jo."

 

 

"Duh, because we're gay together, and it multiplies."

 

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone want anymore of this somewhat edgy and gayx10 story??
> 
>  
> 
> THESE ARE REALLY SHORT UNLESS IT'S NOT SMUT WHYYYYY AM I LIKE THIIIISSSSS


End file.
